Dick and Dami
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Dick's nerves finally fray after constant dealing with Damian's verbal abuse. Damian has never been taught how to apologize, but he gets some good advise (from Alfred of course).
1. Chapter 1

**Dick and Dami**

**Ch: 1 **

**Help**

"I'm not a child Grayson!" Damian yelled, "I am positive that I am _at least _capable of taking off my shoes on my own!"

Dick Grayson usually didn't dwell to hard on Damian's constant rejection for help, but today was different. Dick had tried everything, when Damian first came to the Wayne household he tried what his first instinct always told him, to give compassion and kindness. Of course Damian pushed him away constantly. That never seemed to stop Dick before, he'd done the same with Tim and Jason, and everyone else he met, he couldn't help it, it was just his nature to comfort. They say some men just want to watch the world burn, then Dick Grayson is the opposite, always fixing things, people. People like Damian. Thats all he truly wanted, to help the boy. He had tried to leave Damian alone even, to give him his space, but had always been overwhelmed by the need to help. So he turned back to compassion, still always being rejected, but he usually didn't let it get to him. He'd gotten used to it, the rejection. But today was different.

Today it hurt.

"You know Damian, sometimes people need help! You can't shove away everyone who loves you because soon you'll have no one left for when you really need it." With that Dick stalked out of the Bat cave. _'All I want to do is help the damn kid!'_

Damian looked up from where he was sitting, one boot already off, the other clutched in his hand, but still on his foot. He stared after Dick. He'd seen him upset before, but never angry. Never had he raised his voice before, not at him. Damian knew sometimes he went to far. He had noticed the pang of hurt in Dick's eyes at times, and even if he would never admit it in his wildest dreams, he wasn't always okay with that. Sometimes it made him feel... guilty? No of course not... Not _him_, not Damian Wayne. That was what he told himself. But now he felt outright confusion. _Dick Grayson_, of all people had just yelled at him. Of all people Dick had been the most patient, the most willing to put up with Damian.

Damian sat frozen, replaying the events. He had been taking off his red laced boots, yanking off the right, although being particularly gentle with the left, he was almost positive he had a slight sprain from patrol. He knew Dick noticed it too. But he was in a bad mood. He had gotten injured. '_I have to be __**better**__!_ _How stupid of me, getting injured like that,' _he thought miserably while he yanked his right boot off. He winced as he touched the left.

Dick had already changed almost completely, the only piece left being the domino mask he was removing at the time.

"Here, I'll help you Dami, It could be sprained." He said without the slightest bit of a condescending tone. That's when Damian had snapped at him.

'_It's surely not the worst thing I've ever said to him... hell it's not the worse thing I've said to him __**today**__ alone,' _he sat and thought, _'No, but what's that old saying? The straw that broke the camel's back?' _He pondered that momentarily.

_'Well what am I supposed to do? I am most certainly __**not**__ a child, and do not wish to be treated like one!'_ He absentmindedly rubbed his left boot gently, _'But I _**have** _been yelling at him all day...' _He argued with himself, but before he admitted outright guilt to himself he backpeddled. '_No, no, no! Am I supposed to dance around Grayson so I don't hurt his __**feelings**__? __**No**__. I'm a hero not a pansy.' _

He pulled at the remaining boot, wincing in pain as it put pressure on the injury. He bitterly cursed at himself. _'Stupid Grayson, and your stupid __**feelings**__. I am not the bad guy...'_

"You look like you could use some help Master Damian," came a voice from the stairs. Alfred walked over to Damian casually. Damian snorted, _'Why must everyone think I need assistance all the time?'_.

"I see you and Master Dick have returned from patrol. Is everything alright? Master Dick left you rather quickly."

"Yes, everything's..." Damian yanked at his boot again in frustration, "_Fine."_ He spat the last word as he yanked harder. Damian gave up electing instead to hold his sore ankle as he willed his breath to stop coming raggedly. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Damian, may I inquire what has happened with Master Dick?" Alfred spoke gently. Damian noticed the specific wording did not ask _if_ something happened, but rather _what_. '_How __**does**__ he always know?' _he thought, almost bitterly. Alfred's hand pulled away. Damian pulled his knees up to rest his chin on them.

"Nothing." His voice was slightly muffled as he slid his forehead onto his knees, leaving his mouth inbetween them. Alfred's sigh was audible.

"I don't expect you'll refuse an after patrol snack." Alfred trailed off and Damian knew he was being invited to sit in the kitchen and talk.

"No, I suppose I _wouldn't_." He replied with annoyance apparent in his tone. '_Alfred's cookies __**are**__ the best, and I __**am**__ hungry...' _he rationalized.

Alfred streightened himself slowly, without taking his eyes off the younger boy still on the cave ground. It was a strange sight, the boy sat in the middle of the batcave half dressed. His Robin cape had been long unclipped and discarded at the entrance of the cave, as well as his utility belt, one boot lay next to him on the ground. Alfred pondered the boy a moment longer.

"I will make a place for you in the kitchen," was all that was gently said.

Damian grumbled slightly when he knew Alfred was out of hearing range.

"...I swear he makes enough cookies for every hour of the day just in case one of us needs to talk..." He continued mumbling as he finished undressing and then redressing into his pajamas.

He changed first into a t-shirt, then sat back down on the ground as he realised he still hadn't managed to deal with the boot still on his left foot. And he couldn't change into his pajama pants with a boot still on, he had to deal with this problem now. Finally resorting to actually untieing the laces of the shoes, he groaned. Gently undoing the laces, he could feel the boot loosening on his foot.

When it was loose enough to slide off he inspected the ankle. He once again groaned out loud. It was bruised and already swelling, definatly sprained, but not broken. He would wrap it later, but now he continued changing then climbed the stairs, to make his way to the kitchen. He took the stairs one at a time, slowly.

_'I bet Grayson never did this. He seems more like he wouldv'e been the 'I take the steps two at a time' kind of kid.' _He thought bitterly. '_Why am I still thinking about him?' _he added in his mind.

He was nearing the kitchen and could already hear Alfred pulling out a plate of cookies. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and sat at the small table he usually had his after patrol snacks at. A small plate was set in front of him.

"Would you like to begin your story now, Master Damian?" Alfred asked as he sat in the chair across from him. Damian took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie and looked thoughtful, he did not speak, but Alfred was patient.

"I think I feel... I think I... feel..." Damian started but found it impossible to finish. He was unsure of his feelings, it was one he was almost unfamiliar with.

"Guilt?" Alfred finished.

"...I...I don't know...maybe." Damian struggled. _'Guilt? Is that what this is?'_

"It might help if you explained more." Alfred suggested, nothing in his voice pushed Damian or made him feel unconfortable. Damian slowly looked up at the man.

"I...I think I went to far Alfred." He was almost surprised at his own words, "I mean, I always say things to Grayson that aren't exactly kind, I don't know why what I said in the cave was different. He asked me if I needed help and I snapped at him...but... he...he," Wet heat of unshed tears behind Damian's eyes surprised him, "...snapped back at me."

Alfred's look of understanding wouldv'e been enough for Damian to feel better but the advise the man gave was even better.

"Dick has a shining personality. He is a rare gem in this world if I may say so. Always trying to please others, to help others. Thats all he wants Master Damian. My observation is that what you said to him was not what put him over the edge, but simply how many times you have snapped at him before. This just put the final fray on his nerves."

"So I should...?" Damian trailed off, waiting for advise to come.

"I am afraid you are not going to like what I suggest."

"..._apologize_?" Damian mumbled with resentment. Alfred nodded the affirmitive.

"I'm going to bed," and with that Damian excused himself from the table and walked out of the room.

Alfred sat behind, pondering the conversation. By the look on Damian's face when he was talking about Dick, he truly did feel remorse, even if the boy wouldn't admit it to himself. He gave an audible sigh as he got up and picked up the empty plate Damian left behind. He knew Damian hadn't eaten both the cookies on the plate, he must've snuck one into his pocket.

Alfred finished putting the dish away and thought for a moment more, hoping Damian went to apologize rather than really going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dick and Dami**

**Ch: 2**

**Scetch**

Damian went directly to his room.

He took the stairs to the second floor much faster than he had taken the ones that connected the cave to the first floor. _'Still not an 'I take the steps two at a time' kind of kid'_ he joked to himself. He munched the cookie he had snuck into his pocket quietly. Once he reached his room he immediatly shut the door behind him.

'_Ok, Damian_: _Apologize. Apologize. Apologize.'_

The word was still clicking around his head. _'Me? __**Damian Wayne**__? Apologize?' _A part of him still thought the idea to be ridiculous. The other part kept hearing Dick's voice: _"You know Damian, sometimes people need help! You can't shove away everyone who loves you because soon you'll have no one left for when you really need it." _

_'Wait...' _Damian sat down at his unorganized desk. He went over it again, "_You can't shove away everyone who loves you...everyone who __**loves**__ you..." _

_'Did...did he... did he say he...__**loves**__ me?' _Once again Damian felt the hot wetness of unshed tears that threatened to spill over. He thought of the last time someone told him they loved him. He tried to, but he couldn't recall the last time someone had told him they loved him, _had_ anyone ever told him they loved him?

'_Did he really mean it? Or was he just to angry to think correctly?' _He questioned. Damian hated this. He hated that his throat felt tight and his stomach was churning.

He hated feeling weak. _'This isn't me, Damian Wayne does __**not**__ cry. Damian Wayne is a hero, Damian Wayne is __**not**__ a pansy!' _

_"...everyone who loves you..."_

Now the tears really did spill over.

_Apologize. Apologize. Apologize. _

_'How __**do **__you apologize to someone?' _He buried his head in his arms on the desk. His hands brushed against the thick sketch paper he drew on so often, and an idea struck him.

Dick was lying on his bed, he hadn't been sleeping. He was back in his old room, Bruce was on a business trip, so he had come to Gotham, to watch the city and the ten year old Robin.

_'Never would've guessed the ten year old would be harder to deal with than the city.' _he scoffed.

He felt pretty terrible. Not only did he yell at Damian, but he left him by himself. '_He's hurt too.' _He moaned. He was not making himself feel better. He rolled onto his side and seriously pondered calling Tim. _'No, Timmy and Dami already don't get along, no reason to give Tim another reason to worry about Damian living here. Tim's on a mission with YJ anyway.' _

Dick rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face under his pillow. '_I could go talk to Damian but he's probably angry with me. God, I don't blame the kid, I practically screamed at him.'_

The pillow around his head muffled noises around him, which is why Dick ignored what sounded like two knocks on the door. When two more came he sat up.

_'Alfred maybe? He always knows when I'm feeling down.' _

Dick cracked open the door, looking out at eye level, expecting to see the older man. He instead trailed his eyes downward when he heard a small sniff.

'_Oh Dami.' _Dick thought.

Damian was standing outside Dick's door and looking down at his feet, he held a scetchpad in his hands. Dick immediatly opened the door the rest of the way. He knelt down and put a hand on Damian's shoulder, then under his chin to force him to look upward. When their eyes met Dick realised Damian's were watery. Before Dick could react Damian reached around Dick's neck and embraced him in a very uncharacteristic hug. Tears spilled down Dick's cheeks and he couldn't find words as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Slowly Damian pulled away, he looked up at Dick expectantly. Dick stared in disbelief. Damian cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "Well Grayson, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked gesturing to the room behind him.

Dick stared for a moment more, "Of course Dami," his voice came out a whisper.

The way he said Damian's pet name brought the tears back to Damian's eyes. And he couldn't stop hearing Dick say those words, "...everyone who loves you..." Dick reached out and took Damian by the shoulders and pulled him inside gently.

They turned to face each other simultaniously,

"_I'm sorry." _

The words were blurted out by both of them at the same time. Both looked suprised at each others words. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," Dick finally broke the stunned silence, "It was wrong, I guess I was just under a lot of stress..." he trailed off, and instead of continuing, put a hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian wanted to blurt out that he was sorry, sorry for snapping, not just this time, but all the other times too... But that's just not Damian Wayne: raised to be assasain, apologizing just wasn't in his nature. The emotions on his face played out quickly, he flicked his gaze from one of Dick's eyes to the other, searching for forgivness. Dick gave a small smile when he realized that Damian wanted to apologize but just didn't know how.

"It's ok," Dick whispered. Damian let out a cry and once again wrapped his arms around Dick's neck. He knew Dick understood his silent apology.

'_Do you really love me?' _Damian asked the question in his mind over and over again, but could not find the courage to voice his question.

"What's that Dami?" Dick asked gently, gesturing to the scetchbook in Damian's hands.

Damian fought to find words, "Oh...uh...well...it's...um...a sketchbook..." He trailed off. He met Dick's eyes, Dick looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue explaining.

"I felt... well... I... just want to give this to you." He handed Dick a page from the sketchbook that had already been torn out and stuck back in. Dick gasped when he saw what was on the page. Damian had drawn the two of them together. In the scetch Dick was giving his signiture cocky half smile at Damian, while Damian gave a small, shy smile back.

Tears welled up in Dick's eyes and he quickly wiped them away as they fell down his cheeks so they would not spill onto the drawing. He noticed the date in the corner of the page. '_He drew this tonight.'_ he realised.

"Damian..." Once again Dick's voice came out barely above a whisper, "this is _amazing_. This is... beautiful..." He stopped short of his compliments when he looked up at Damian. Damian held his hands in front of his chest, clasped together, and was biting his lip.

"What's wrong Dami?" He asked gently.

"Can I ask you something?" Damian's voice was so quiet, Dick leaned in.

"Of course."

"Did you mean what you said? In the cave I mean...?"

Dick spent a moment in confusion. He tried to recall what he had said: "_You know Damian, sometimes people need help! You can't shove away everyone who loves you because soon you'll have no one left for when you really need it." _

"Oh, no Damian, I would never leave you, I'll always be there for you."

"No," Damian half whispered, half whimpered, "I mean you said, _everyone who __**loves **__me..._" Damian closed his eyes.

Dick set the scetch down on the floor. "Oh..." Dick closed his eyes as he realised what the boy meant. He wrapped his arms around Damian's neck and rubbed small, slow circles into his back as the boy silently cried.

"You thought I didn't love you?" Damian looked up and into Dick's eyes. A glimmer of something Dick had never seen before shown in Damian's eyes. Damian wiped the tears from his cheeks, but didn't bother to catch the new ones that fell.

"You do?" he whispered.

"Of course, Dami."

"But...but...why..." Damian trailed off.

"What do you mean why? You're my _brother_. We'll always have each other."

Damian crossed his arms across his own chest but layed his head against Dick's shoulder. Dick started to move his hands in the small, slow circles, the same ones he remembered Alfred always had used to get him to calm down from a night terror when he was Damian's age, acrossed Damian's back once again.

"Nobody's ever told me that before..." Damian made this comment more to himself than to Dick.

Dick's words were muffled in Damian's shoulder as he hugged him tighter, "I love you Damian Wayne."


End file.
